Transiberiano
by PrussianKnight
Summary: Rusia se dirige hacia la casa de Alemania para visitarle. Pero durante el camino el soviético parece aburrido y decide “entretenerse” un poco con el joven Letonia. Hace mucho frío e Iván no tenía otra opción que darle calor al pequeño // Para KagomeKrizz


¡Hey aquí el Awesome Prussia! ¡Kesesese!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic cofcofespernadoelútlimocofcof -no puedo creer que sea Yaoi- En fin, es un regalo para KagomeKrizz ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

PD: No estoy loco **o.ó**

**_

* * *

_**

**_--------------  
_****_Transiberiano  
--------------_**

**  
-**

-Lo… lo- sien- lo siento… Rusia-san- gimió de temor el menor al sentir la pesada y fría mano de Iván posarse sobre su cabeza. La gran sinceridad de Letonia siempre le causó dificultades, provocaba que Rusia oprimiera con fuerza la cabeza del báltico cada vez que este le hiciera enfadar. ¿Por qué letonia permanecía tan obediente ante él? Simplemente, tenía esa extraña necesidad que radicaba en depender de alguien.

-Tendré que castigarte… Letonia- sonrió el soviético con su tan característico tono sereno de voz, su semblante reflejaba como siempre profunda tranquilidad, muy contrario a letonia que se moría del miedo. Permanecía allí de pie temblando, asustado, angustiado… las palabras del mayor resonaban dentro de su cabeza. – ¡Sí Rusia-san!- se limitó a decir el de uniforme rojizo mientras bajaba la mirada, en sus azules ojos se re reflejaba todo el temor que sentía hacia la potencia, todo su cuerpo temblaba a tal grado que parecía como si el chico se fuese a desmoronar… más que respeto era temor lo que el menor sentía, y no es de sorprenderse. Realmente Rusia daba miedo, pero Letonia sentía algo más que solo temor y respeto por su opresor, en verdad era un chico extraño y compartía junto a la potencia una extraña relación.

-¿Por qué te has escondido con mi abrigo, eh? Letonia…- cuestionó Iván mientras aplicaba cada vez más fuerza sobre la cabeza del tembloroso báltico –No me agrada nada que hagas eso ¿sabes? Le-to-ni-a- las expresiones de la potencia fueron tan melodiosas como de costumbre pero… Letonia sabía que el hecho de que Rusia deletreara su nombre advertía que sucedería algo malo. -¡Sí Rusia-san, mis más sinceras disculpas no se repetirá!- se disculpó casi sollozando el pequeño mientras el de cabellera grisácea se alejaba.

Esa noche durante el largo y tedioso viaje en tren de Moscú a Berlín a bordo del ilustre transiberiano, bajo aquella intensa nevada, una difícil de olvidar para el báltico, se escuchó el restallido del látigo replicando su dolorosa canción al golpear la espalda de Raivis, acompañado por los continuos y extensos gemidos de dolor que en vano intentó guardarse. El látigo era agitado con fuerza al aire por el brazo de Rusia, con dirección a la ahora no tan nívea espalda del menor, que había adquirido un tono rojizo debido a los golpes sangrantes que le provocó su castigo. Iván reía levemente, Letonia sollozaba intensamente.

-Espero esto no se repita. Letonia- las aparentes amables de Rusia contrastaron cuando se acercó al báltico y tomó su sollozante rostro lleno de dolor mientras le decía al oído: -_"Tu castigo no será nada en comparación la próxima vez"_- Acto seguido lamió totalmente una de las mejillas del menor, provocando un sobresalto e intenso enrojecimiento en el rostro del adolorido joven. –S-sí, Ru-Rusia-san- alcanzó a gimotear el pequeño de espalda sangrante. La respiración del báltico estaba muy agitada, jadeaba por la dificultad que tenía al respira, y aquella acción de Iván fue suficiente para hacerle perder el aliento un poco más.

- Límpiate Letonia, sangras mucho y estamos por llegar a casa de Alemania. Reúnete con Lituania y Estonia en el comedor dentro de una hora, si no, te castigaré- Se dibujó una malvada sonrisa en el rostro del soviético al decir eso. – ¡Sí, Rusia-san!- reverencio el pequeño adolorido apoyándose con uno de sus puños en el frío metal. A la salida de Iván de aquel oscuro y helado vagón de equipajes, lleno de cajas viejas con olor a humedad y repleto de tuberías oxidadas; Raivis se postró en el suelo, completamente fatigado por el dolor latente producido por las heridas del castigo de Rusia, y el roce del aire helado de la nevada sobre las marcas producía un efecto punzo doloroso y penetrante sobre su espalda, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

Con dificultad se incorporó, tomó sus ropas ensangrentadas y se dirigió al servicio dispuesto a lavar sus heridas. –le importo a Rusia-san, lo sé, él me toma importancia nota que estoy allí y lo demuestra con su doloroso afecto.- pensaba dentro de sí el joven, el cuál estimaba mucho a la potencia, más bien era una clase de amor que solo los dos entendían. ¡Amaba ser castigado por Rusia!... aunque sonase extraño, Raivis estaba acostumbrado a los frecuentes castigos que el soviético le proporcionaba. Miró a su alrededor mientras salía de aquella oscura y húmeda habitación, era la habitación de castigos de Rusia... o mejor dicho, el cuarto donde Letonia era castigado. Letonia sonrió nostálgicamente…

-

-

-¡Te había dicho que lo que hacías era un estupidez!- Estonia agitaba los brazos en el aire mientras le reprochaba a Letonia el hecho de haber tomado el abrigo de Rusia para "sentirse cerca de él". –Uno de estos días ese monstruo te matará- Añadió Lituania al ver la espalda del báltico con uniforme rojizo que había dejado de sangrar ya, pero cuyas marcas eran completamente visibles; una serie de profundas cortadas recorrían la espalda de Raivis y de no ser por los antisépticos que el joven halló en el botiquín de primeros auxilios hubiera perdido mucha más sangre.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué lo haces, por qué tomas algo tan valioso como el abrigo de Rusia? ¿Acaso no tienes sentido común?- continuaba diciendo un alterado Lituania cuando fue interrumpido por Estonia, el cuál pensaba que no tenía caso seguir hablando del tema.

-O-oigan ustedes, apresurémonos a llegar al comedor de inmediato o… ¡Rusia se molestará!- El báltico de anteojos con su voz llena de angustia recordó a los otros dos el retraso que llevaban, acto seguido: tres asustados bálticos corriendo a tropezones por los vagones del transiberiano, chocando y golpeándose unos con otros, al llegar a la puerta que conectaba al salón comedor se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento por el cansancio.

Una mano hizo girar las elegantes perillas doradas con adornos de cristal situados en sus bordes, que al empujarlas hacia adelante abrieron las puertas de roble con finos adornos tallados en sus esquinas y una chapa dorada con el emblema de la bandera soviética adornaba el centro de la puerta. Se abrieron camino torpemente con paso acelerado por el elegante salón, cuyo piso estaba cubierto por alfombras rojas de bordes tejidos en dorado, finos candelabros de cristal iluminaban armoniosamente el lugar con velas aromatizadas, las ventanas estaban revestidas con blancas y extensas cortinas, adornadas de igual manera que las alfombras con bordes tejidos en dorado.

Se aproximaron a una de la mesas de madera de pino que estaban situadas a lo largo del salón, se colocaron frente al hombre que estaba allí sentado en un cómodo sillón de piel color negro. Los bálticos hicieron una reverencia y el sujeto de traje grisáceo con bufanda color perla sonrió mientras tomaba un trago de vodka.

-Tengo hambre, Lituania, Estonia, Letonia…- Los bálticos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esto y se miraron desesperados unos a otros, como si buscaran la salvación en los ojos del que estuviera a su lado. – ¡Enseguida, Rusia-san!- Exclamaron Lituania y Estonia al unísono mientras se dirigían velozmente hacia la cocina dando uno que otro tropezón.

-H'mm, ¿Qué sucede Letonia, no me traerás comida?- cuestionó el soviético arqueando una ceja mientras se levantaba de su asiento, al advertir que Letonia seguía en el mismo lugar. –Cla-claro que sí, Rusia-san, tan-tan sólo me preguntaba qué-qué le apetecía comer a Rusia-san, no quería equivocarme, lo-lo siento.- Raivis comenzó a temblar como de costumbre y se inclinó ante la potencia disculpándose.

-Ahhh, realmente no me importa sólo apresúrate y tráeme una botella de vodka- sostuvo el vaso a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a agitarlo suavemente de lado a lado. -¿Aún sigues allí?, apresúrate o te castigaré… Letonia- miró con un poco de disgusto al menor, pero conservando su característica sonrisa. – ¡Enseguida Rusia-san!- el báltico reverenció a la potencia una vez más, y se encaminó apresuradamente con dirección al cuarto de licores.

-

-

Entró en aquella habitación colmada de aroma a licores mezclados. Buscó meticulosamente entre los estantes la botella de vodka que Rusia le había pedido, recorriendo pasillos y a su vez haciéndose una imagen mental de su posible castigo si no fuera capaz de encontrar la botella. Recorrió una y otra vez aquel cuarto sin poder encontrar el objeto deseado, recorría ya por cuarta vez los pasillos cuando vislumbró entonces su salvación en el tercer estante del quinto pasillo al encontrar la susodicha botella, tomando esta rápidamente se puso en marcha de regreso al comedor.

-¡Cielos tardé demasiado!- se decía desesperado así mismo el joven Letón mientras se apresuraba a llegar a donde la potencia se encontraba. Abrió las puertas y se acercó rápidamente al soviético que descansaba sobre su sillón a la espera del vodka.

-Lo-lo siento Rusia-san, le he traído lo que me pidió- Letonia se aproximaba desesperada y rápidamente a la mesa de Iván, por lo que sus torpes movimientos le hicieron tropezar y cayó al suelo con la botella provocando que esta se rompiera encima de él colmándolo de vodka de pies a cabeza. Rusia miró a Letonia…

-H'umm… tiraste mi vodka, Letonia- el ruso se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el de uniforme carmín, con lentos pero alargados pasos recorrió el salón y al llegar a él se agachó mirándole de frente. Letonia estaba petrificado ante la expectativa de ser castigado de nuevo, temblaba y sudaba intensamente, su mirada parecía perdida y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.-

-Tendré que castigarte…-

Las palabras de Rusia resonaron en los oídos el báltico que comenzó a temblar intensamente, la sensación se hizo mucho más fuerte cuando el soviético le tomó con fuerza los brazos y se acercó a su rostro. Intercambiaron miradas por un instante, los violetas del soviético buscaron los azules del letón, el cuál apenado desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Iván acercó su boca al báltico buscando su cuello, y comenzó a lamerlo a lo largo, subiendo por el mentón y desviándose hacia la mejilla izquierda limpiando el vodka que el menor había derramado sobre él. –ah… h'umm... mmm… ru-Rusia-san, de-deténgase por-por favor- Las acciones de la potencia hicieron gemir al menor de temor y placer. Letonia no entendía las acciones tan repentinas de Rusia; estaba asustado y confundió, aunque en el fondo sentía gran placer y excitación al sentir el cuerpo de Iván de esa forma tan cercana.

Rusia continuaba lamiendo intensamente el cuello de Raivis, al cual le dio una juguetona mordida en la oreja, haciéndole gemir de placer. –Ru-Rusia-san… Ahhh… po-por favor deténgase… ah'mm- el báltico "luchaba" por quitarse al soviético que ahora se encontraba postrado en la alfombra sobre él, comenzó a desabotonar el uniforme rojo con la boca, bajando por el cuello, pecho y vientre uno a uno los botones se abrían dejando al descubierto la tersa y tierna joven piel de Raivis.

Al soltarse el último botón el abdomen del menor quedó descubierto, Rusia aprovechó la altura a la que se encontraba para propinarle una buena lamida a Letonia cerca del área del ombligo, y depositó en el mismo lugar un intenso beso. Introdujo su lengua en el orificio del ombligo y comenzó a acariciar el área de los genitales del letón. – ¡Ah-ahh! Ru-Rusia-san deténgase por favor, n-no apriete allí, me avergüenza- Letonia se excitaba cada vez más a medida que Rusia acariciaba el pantalón rojo de Letonia cerca del área del pene.

-¿Te gusta esto?- fueron las primeras palabras que el soviético había dicho durante un buen rato. –Te haré sentir placer… hasta que no puedas más, ese es tu castigo, Letonia- el báltico quedó estupefacto ante lo que había escuchado, su mente no reaccionaba y su cuerpo respondía por sí solo; su rostro se enrojeció tanto como pudo, comenzó a sudar de excitación y un nuevo temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

-Sí, Rusia-san… haga usted conmigo lo que desee- Raivis contestó prácticamente sin pensar lo que dijo, estaba en automático, con la mirada baja y el rostro completamente sonrojado, las dudas que habían surgido en él acerca del extraño comportamiento de Iván se habían ido, el deseo se posesionó completamente de él y sólo le importaba pertenecerle al soviético, deseaba intensa y desesperadamente ser uno con Rusia. – Entonces… ¿comenzamos?-

El de uniforme gris y bufanda perla tomó en sus brazos al báltico y se dirigió a uno de los sillones adyacentes en donde lo depositó con poco cuidado. Iván se posicionó encima del letón, dejándole con poca movilidad y comenzó a morder y lamer sus pezones. Letonia gemía de placer y Rusia continuó chupando intensamente como si de una fruta se tratase. Su lengua recorría el pecho del menor y bajaba por el abdomen, hasta encontrarse con las ropas rojizas que aún cargaba el báltico.

-H'mm, ya no necesitamos esto- Rusia comenzó a deslizar lentamente el cinturón que rodeaba la cintura del báltico a la vez que acariciaba su sexualidad por encima de las ropas, todo resultaba muy excitante para la potencia, en especial los gemidos de Raivis.

Una vez que sacó por completo el cinturón, usando la boca bajó la cremallera del pantalón y mordió sobre la tela el miembro erecto del excitado báltico. Desabotonó el pantalón del letón y lo fue deslizando lentamente hacia abajo acariciando sus muslos y vientre.

-Vamos a jugar un poco- exclamó melodiosamente el soviético mientras se dibujaba una perversa sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzó a desabotonarse el largo y característico abrigo gris que portaba, dejándolo reposar sobre una de las sillas cercanas, su corpulenta figura desnuda hacía alusión al nombre de potencia mundial, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón sin perder de vista los azules del báltico, como diciéndole con la mirada lo que sucedería a continuación. Finalmente mostró su completa desnudez al báltico. Tomó el cinturón del letón y le ató las manos por detrás de la espalda, dejándole de rodillas frente a él.

Acercó su erección al rostro de Raivis, el báltico imaginó lo que Rusia esperaba de él y no le hizo esperar. Comenzó a lamer la punta del glande y recorrió el extenso miembro soviético hasta la base, jugó unos momentos con el pene ruso dándole juguetonas mordidas de vez en cuando y recorriéndolo con su lengua una y otra vez. Iván colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del letón e introdujo su pene en la boca de este, comenzando movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez mientras iban acelerando el paso.

-A-ahh...- Rusia soltó un gemido seguidamente un chorro de espeso semen era disparado hacia la boca y cuerpo el menor. Letonia se turbó un poco al principio por el extraño sabor del líquido blanco, pero al poco rato ya lo había degustado de mejor manera.

-¿L-le ha gustado Rusia-san?- cuestionó el letón mientras apartaba la mirada de vergüenza. Rusia permaneció en silencio; de pronto lanzó bruscamente al báltico hacia el sillón colocándolo boca abajo. – ¿Ru-Rusia-san qu-que le sucede?- se sobresaltó el letón por la repentina agresividad del soviético.

-Ahora voy a probarte- Exclamó melodiosamente la potencia al tiempo que se posicionaba a espaldas de Letonia.

Acercó su rostro al trasero de Letonia y acarició, lamió y mordió una de sus nalgas. Separó las piernas del letón dejando visible el orificio del ano. –Vamos a jugar un poco más, Letonia- Iván sonrió perversamente cuando introdujo su dedo anular en el orificio anal del báltico moviéndolo hacia adentro y afuera lentamente, excitándole y provocándole gemidos.

-N-no haga eso Rusia-san, por favor deténgase- el joven báltico jadeaba por el éxtasis que le provocaba el dedo de Rusia en su interior. – ¡Ahhhhhh!- un largo quejido de doloroso placer fue producido por el letón al ser penetrado analmente por el muy excitado miembro ruso que le propinaba embestidas una y otra vez.

-¡Rusia-san, Rusia-san me está lastimando!.... ¡Ahhh… me va a romper!- los quejidos del báltico eran ignorados completamente por el soviético que continuaba moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante cada vez con más intensidad para llegar más profundo en la apretada cavidad letona, le propinaba embestida tras embestida depositando todo el peso de la potencia sobre el cuerpo de Raivis provocándole desgarres de tejido dentro, mismos que comenzaban a sangrar. Rusia continuó penetrando incansablemente a Raivis hasta el punto en el que este colapsó, como había dicho que lo haría.

-

-

Al amanecer, despertaba un muy adolorido Letonia y a los pocos momentos advirtió la ausencia del soviético en el salón. De lo sucedido aquella noche a bordo del transiberiano quedaron como rastro las sábanas manchadas con la sangre de letonia, partículas de semen y las ropas del báltico regadas por el lugar. Tal vez fue por la conmoción, pero Letonia no se había percatado de que vestía el abrigo gris de Rusia, que él mismo le había puesto al término del "castigo" para que no pasara una noche helada. Letonia se acurrucó de nuevo en el sillón, sonriendo levemente y acariciando aquel suéter… sintiéndose cerca de su Rusia-san…

* * *

Se aceptan reviews y criticas constructivas. Es la primer cosa de esta que escribo. o.ó


End file.
